


I'm the "It's Better in the Dark" Type

by KingOfTheCosmos



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:08:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22935337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfTheCosmos/pseuds/KingOfTheCosmos
Summary: I'm doing my best of what I know and have studied of Yorra, the OC of the artist Nyantcha, who's NSFW twitter is @ThiccWithaQ. Check out their NSFW art if you haven't already, I will warn you though, at the time of this fic, my depiction of Yorra may be wrong or obsolete.
Kudos: 2





	I'm the "It's Better in the Dark" Type

"You should have enough food for the next two days, Buttons. Malamar knows when you're supposed to eat so don't try to break into the extras." Yorra reached forward and scratched the stiff fur of the large bipedal feline. Ever since he was a litten, he enjoyed having the underside of his chin scratched. "Also, Don't stray too far from the apartment and DO NOT start another fight with the Stoutland down the hall, I can't afford to reimburse any more fire damage in the building" Yorra continued. The incineroar let out a sigh before walking over to a corner of the room and collapsing into a misshapen ball and dozing off. It was a strange sight, some would admit to see such a large creature with abs of steal lying and purring in it's sleep like a simple house meowth. 

On the counter nearby, her phone made a DING! noise and vibrated. She immediately swiped it up, looking at the message notification, which read simply: [ I'm heading over, I'll text you the room number later. ] 

Yorra's excitement was building up and she suddenly had more energy than she had had in the past week. She rapidly unlocked her phone and started to type the reply: [ OK, I'm coming soon ] 

To which her text partner responded: [ You will be... ] 

Yorra smirked slyly at the message, she grabbed her purse and spun around on her heel towards the door. "Bye Everyone, Malamar, you're in charge while I'm gone." The door was barely open as she stepped through and exited her apartment. 

Most days, when Yorra walked out of her apartment, down these halls, it was a slow trudge that was barely motivated to arrive to class. But at this moment, she walked at a brisk pace that made it clear to anyone who noticed that she had places to be. She wanted to catch the 7 o'clock bus and be there as soon as she possibly could. Some of her neighbors seemed confused and quizzical at her sudden enthusiasm and the speed at which she sped by, one of them caught her in a sinister light and found her smile to be menacing. It couldn't be helped, her lustful energy couldn't make the bags under her eyes disappear. By the time she was out the door and across the street, the bus had just pulled up and she was barely able to make there on time, he shorts were starting to ride up her ass. Once she had taken her seat in a relatively empty part of the bus, she started to fiddle with her shorts. By her partner's request, she wasn't wearing any panties at the moment, and the texture of her shorts was irritating some sensitive spots. A quick shift in her seat, and she was free of the discomfort and feeling cheekier. Since she was alone, she felt over her own chest, rubbing where the tape had been overlaid across her nipples. She hadn't done anything like this for a long time, and she appreciated not having to wear any underwear, because she had been too busy to do the laundry, and none of her good pairs were clean. She looked out of the bus window, into the dark night sky and smirked again, suppressing an excited giggle. This rendezvous she was heading towards had her uncharacteristically enthusiastic. After all the things she and her partner had talked about, her heart was beating in her chest faster than a rapidash spamming agility. 

There was another loud DING! and Yorra immediately opened her phone again. There was another message from her partner. [ Room 205. Don't keep me waiting too long. ]

Her partner was another trainer Yorra has met at an impromptu tournament, they both were dark type specialists, and had many a common interest. This meetup they had planned was a testament to that. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yorra stepped off the bus and looked toward the motel lot. There were barely any cars around at the moment, seems like it was an off season, or the people who rented the rooms here didn't stay long. She ascended the side stairway and made her way, step after step to room 205. With an oddly energetic move of her arm, she knocked on the door.

Inside the room, a familiar voice spoke up. "It's open."

Yorra opened the door to the motel room and found it was pitch dark. She instinctively reached for the light switch, but a voice stopped her. 

"Don't turn on the light," Came the familiar voice. 

Her hand recoiled, and she scanned the room, it was hard to see at first, but thanks to the streetlight creeping through the window shades, she could see a silhouette sitting in a chair, watching her as she entered the room. 

"Ah, so you're a "prefers it in the dark" type of guy, why didn't you say so sooner?" Yorra closed the door behind her and set aside her bag, before stepping further into the room.

"I figured I would give you a-" He began. 

Before he could finish his statement there was a large thud noise and an even louder "FUCK!!"

"Shit, are you okay?" The one known as her partner stood up from his seat.

The lamp light came on and Yorra was kneeling on the ground, holding onto her foot. "Godfucking dammit, I stubbed my fucking toe on the mini fridge." 

"Okay, wow I should have planned this better, do you want to take 5? That looks like it hurts."

"No, no, I've been waiting for this for while now, I'm fine, turn the lamp off." Yorra shambled her way to the bed. 

Once she had sat herself on the bed, her partner reached for the lamp and turned off the light again, Yorra shook her foot and kicked off her shoes, sitting on the bed in anticipation. Her partner sat in his chair again, it took him a moment to regain his composure, before returning to their play. 

"Did you do as I asked? Do you have anything on beneath those clothes?" He asked, in a sly tone. 

"No, there's nothing beneath these clothes but me, and some tape." Yorra smirked and felt over her breasts where the tape was. She wondered if he could even see her doing that. 

"Good, very good, and here I thought you'd get sassy" There was some movement, and Yorra lost track of where he was in the room. 

"Is this your idea of dirty talk? You're going to have to ramp it up." Yorra responded. 

She felt the bed dip behind her and suddenly, two strong hands felt up the sides of her stomach. Before she could say anything, the hands slid up her sides and over her chest. The thick, firm hands held and massaged her breasts rhythmically. 

"Oh... that's good, your hands are much better at this" She said. 

Her partner's thick hands rubbed Yorra's tits repeatedly, occasionally his fingers pressed against her now stiff nipples and it was stimulating enough to make her shake and almost shudder. As one hand continued to hold and massage her left breasts, she felt the second hand drift downward over her stomach, gently caressing her before giving her a hard tug. She was pulled into the embrace of her partner from behind, it was still too dark to see him, but it just made it more exciting. From what she felt, her ass was positioned against her partner's length, and from what she could tell, it was currently half-erect. The hand on her stomach continued downward, further and further, and Yorra felt the tips of his fingers slip beneath the top of her bottoms, and continue in. She was starting to breath heavily, and growing more excited as his hand trailed down towards her wetting womanhood. Yorra let out a pleased breath as she felt her partner's fingertips slide over her hood and begin to rub her sex. At first, her gently rubbed her clitoris in various circular motions that changed and shifted in speed with the tips of his fingers. Yorra then felt two fingers slips deeper inside of her, curling inward to rub the roof of her pussy while his thumb continued rubbing her clit in circular motions. From her sex, there was a variety of squelching sounds as her thighs and shorts were now soaked in her own juices. The heat within her cheeks was growing warmer and warmer, she felt herself drool a little and left it be. Her left hand reached back to touch her partner on the side of the head while her right hand gripped his right forearm. She was more than aroused now, she was in heat, and she wanted to make sure she wasn't the only one. Yorra pushed her ass back and began to rub her ass against the now fully erect cock pressing against it, and her partner let out a slight grunt of pleasure. She chuckled at that, and tried to get him riled up. 

"My ass feels nice... right? Try not to blow your load too soon though." Yorra laughed as she grinded against her partner's length. 

"It does, I would expect nothing less from a slutty princess like you." He whispered huskily into her ear, and Yorra felt a pleasant buzz just from hearing that.

"Hey, do "that" again," she paused as his fingering made her shudder again. "Hah... Hah... call me a "slutty princess"

She felt him lean in closer and his hot breath blow against her ear as he whispered "You slutty princess."

The second that work hit her ears she felt his hands leave their previous positions, her soaking pussy was free from his fingers. His left hand lowered down and pulled up on her shirt, lifting it over her chest and keeping it there, exposing her stomach and tape covered tits to the open air. His right hand, the one that had been fingering her, came up and held her by the side of her face, sticking the wet fingers insider her mouth and holding her there. 

"Suck on them" He commanded. 

Since her mouth was too occupied to say anything, she humored him and listened to his command. She sucked on his fingers, still wet from where he had fingered her and was relieved when she felt him remove his fingers from her mouth, a little string of thick saliva attached to them. 

Yorra let out a deep breath and began to pant, they hadn't even arrived at the main event and she was already getting worn out. While she caught her breath, her shirt was pulled over her head and tossed aside. She laughed stupidly, like she was drunk off her ass and turned to the dark shadow of her partner.

"You gonna remove the rest too? or do I have to do it for you?" She grinded against his cock a bit more. 

But instead of getting a reply, she was pushed forward gently and was held down against the pillow on the bed. Yorra then felt a tugging sensation on the remaining half of her clothing and with just a bit of a struggle, her pants were removed, and she was lying naked on the bed, still held down. From this position she couldn't tell what he was doing, all she could feel was the bed shift a little, and something warm and hard rubbing against her bare ass. She had been feeling it for the past few minutes, but the sensation of skin to skin contact was something else entirely. She tried to look back at him but from the position she was held in she couldn't get a good view, but she felt the thick shaft slide over her ass and begin to tease her slick pussy. 

"Come one... enough with the teasing already, just give it to me alread-" before she could finish her statement, she felt him enter inside of her. "Ghh! Ughhh! mmmmmmm!"

Yorra couldn't contain the noises she was making if she had the energy to try. His cock slid inside her so easily and filled her so fully that she wasn't thinking straight. Before her head could clear for even a moment, her partner began to shift his pelvis back and forth, slowly at first, but it grew faster and faster, slapping loudly against Yorra's ass cheeks so quickly one might have mistook it for applause. The deep filling sensation of her partner's member sliding along her walls over and over again was pushing her closer and closer over the line. 

"Oh.My.God." she she struggled to say as her partner continued to pound her pussy from behind. "Nnnggghhhhh uuhhhhhh..."

The relentless pounding of her pussy hit her with hit after hit of pleasure, culminating with an intense situation the tightened in her nether regions. Yorra was held down while her partner, a person she could not and had not seen, was using her like this, fucking her like this and it felt incredible. The pangs of pleasure that made her shake with each thrust pushed her further and further, forcing her beyond the limit of what she could take and a torrent of pleasure erupted from her pussy and spread out like a tidal wave across her body. The thrusting paused for a moment as Yorra let out a large scream of joy, and panted like a dog, trying to catch her breath. There was a small sound as she felt her partner's dick pulled from her still sensitive pussy. 

"Hah.... hah....that was... really good. Oh my god" She laughed. 

Yorra felt the hands of her partner turn her on to her back, there was a wet stain of drool where her head had been and drool smear across the side of her face. His hands gripped her knees and spread her legs apart, she would have spread them herself had he asked, but she was still a little out of it. She chuckled towards the dark silhouette over her and leaned down, rubbing her clit and gesturing to her pussy. 

"Heh... You wanna finish too cowboy? Come on then, give it all to me" She smirked. 

Yorra felt the tip of his cock trace over the hood of her pussy, then felt his hands hold tightly onto her waist, with one smooth action, he pulled her onto his cock and his pelvic thrusts continued again. He held her by the hips and sides, moving her body in line with his thrusts to give them more oomph. Yorra leaned back into her pillow and gripped it tightly with her hands. Her eyes stared up at the ceiling and began to roll back as he started to thrust faster and faster. She could feel his thick cock throbbing insider her, desperate to cum as she had. She wanted him to, she wanted him to cum inside her right now. With what strength she could muster, she wrapped her legs around his waist to prevent him from pulling out and said. 

"Come on! cum! I want to feel it!"

She got her wish. Moments after shouting that, she felt a warm sensation fill her pussy, and splash into her womb, thank Arceus it was safe today. Her eyes were rolled back and she felt the last few spurts of thick, hot, white cum emptied inside of her, and she tensed up as a second sensation of orgasmic pleasure washed over her. It wasn't as intense as the first one, but it still felt nice. She breathed out deeply as she felt his cock pull back from her pussy and the warm, liquid spilling out of her, it felt like a lot. 

"Hah, how was that?" he asked. 

"Ah.... I think I like it in the dark." Yorra replied.


End file.
